She loved me
by black rose97
Summary: If anyone ever told you that I didn't love her, they were lying. I loved Gwen Tennyson.


**Enjoy!**

If anyone ever told you that I didn't love her, they were lying. I loved Gwen Tennyson more than a lot of things. I could easily put her before my dreams, job, family – well, what was left of it anyway. She was my everything and the only thing I knew to be constant and true. And for a while, I'd thought she felt the same.

Ben would notion that his cousin spent too much time way from the house and subsequently, me. Julie confirmed Gwen's flighty behavior has weird. I didn't take heed them, my little red loved me.

But I couldn't ignore the time she came home on Saturdays or how quickly phone calls ended when we were apart. Any time I asked to join her to wherever she went, her answer was chaste and abrupt.

"It will only take a minute"

"Members only, dear."

" I'll only be gone for a second, clearin' my head."

It was only a matter of time before our worlds collided again. I knew it because we were drawn to each other like roots to dirt, forever meant to touch and connect with each other no matter how hard you try to prevent it. So, a year later I called Gwen after 2:00 am to hear _his_ voice.

:Hey, how's it goin'?"

It was disgusting, raspy voice. He knew exactly what he was doing, mocking me. The smug rolled off in waves. Then the line cut off dead. I killed it.

I wanted to murder him, don't mistake my calmness for peace. I wanted to mangle him to death and let his blood run down my hands. Because out of anyone she could have slept with, anyone in the entire universe who could get trapped in her beautiful snare, it had to be this man.

Kevin Levin.

How many times had he destroyed my life? I knew Gwen years before him, fantasizing about her while he terrorized civilians. He had stolen her away from me in her teen years and monopolization her like a selfish brat. Then this asshole had the audacity to go back on his energy kick and get arrested.

Gwen was destroyed! She couldn't function for months, she missed him that badly. All I could do is be there for her as she piece together her life without her first love. I laughed with Gwen and held her when she cried. I was there to cheer her on when she got her doctrine and to stand with there at her mom's funeral. Through all of that, I loved her. Some would have moved on but I couldn't. She was too much apart of me and the only way for me to leave her was to surgically remove every bit of her fragmented essence from my heart and soul. I love her that much. I couldn't stand to think that she wanted Levin more then me. She couldn't.

Soon after the phone call, the situation slipped out of my grasp. Gwen was plastered all over the news as a traitor and a slut. Everything she ever made was crumpling to the ground but, ever the fighter, Gwen slashed back. She not only defended her self, but criticized her cousin for his unbalanced, dictatorship like rule of all justice in the universe. She gave proof of Kevin's "innocence" in the trial that sent him soaring back into the under world. The trial had an extreme bias that dobbed her love guilty before looking at evidence with a clear mind.

God...she fought her own cousin for him. The Great Ben 10,000 was wrong. Now, more cases of intergalactic injustice are coming forth. The plumbers are getting their power restrained by the Universal U.P.. It seems that one man really can't take on the weight of the world...

She visits him every day in his jail cell, prepared to wait five years for his release. I miss her presences in my home. It's so different with all her stuff gone.

"Cooper...I didn't want it to be like this..." Her green eyes teared up but she wasn't sad or guilty enough to stay. "This all happened too fast."

I smiled, squeezing her hand. "Too fast..."

"I'm so sorry! You shouldn't have gotten hurt..I was being selfish-"

"Gwen, you brought to light a corrupted system that had control of the whole i\universe, You're a hero." My tone didn't ease her. I don't think I ever had that effect on her, I could never reassure quiet right.

"Don't sugar coat this! I cheated on you! I ruin our life!" My ex came forward slowly. I wanted to hold her tightly but instead rested another loose hand on her drooped shoulder.

I can't blame her. I still love her too much to do that.

**I know I haven't posted here in a long, long time! I've been focused on redoing my old stories (they suck soo much) and been busy with school. I've also lost some inspiration because the actually show has become lackluster. It doesn't captivate me has much as it had in the past. I don't like the direction the show has moved toward, I'm not sure if it's because Dwayne is gone. It makes me kinda sad because Ben 10 had a lot of promise but it just hasn't been meeting my expectations in many aspects. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed that bit, I felt like writing a Cooper piece. Like? Hate? Tell me in a review.**


End file.
